Joseph's Bizarre Affaire
by Ty Tabor
Summary: El affaire que cambió la vida de Joseph y generó un héroe para el mundo. Un fogoso y furtivo encuentro en Japón.


Jojo no kimyou na bouken le pertenece a Araki Hirohiko.  
Fic dedicado a Flor de Cerezo 3

- ¿Cómo está Jotaro?  
- En la escuela.

- ¿Sabe que llegué?

- Sí, lo noté contento. Está ansioso por verte.

- ¿Se ha portado bien?

- Sí, mi hijo es un niño muy tranquilo, muy distinto a su abuelo.

- Heh…

- ¿Cómo está mamá?

- No he hablado con ella hace 1 mes.

- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

- Si ella no puede entender que de mi trabajo depende el bienestar de más de 200 trabajadores, es su problema.

- No debieras pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo.

- Además de eso… ya soy un viejo. He perdido mi vitalidad y energía con los años. No le entretengo.

- Papá…

- Es difícil mantener viva la llama del amor cuando se es un viejo manco y mañoso, ¿no?

Éste era el diálogo que sostenían Joseph y su hija Holly mientras salían del aeropuerto de Narita.

- Antes de ir a tu casa, hay un par de cosas que necesito hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Tengo que ir a exponer en una convención sobre bienes raíces. Además hay una feria laboral en la que Joestar Real Estate está participando.

- Ah… ¿volverás tarde?

- Lo más seguro es que llegue en la noche.

- De acuerdo. Sadao, Jotaro y yo te estaremos esperando. ¿Sabes llegar a casa, cierto?

- No te preocupes, mi japonés ha mejorado y mi orientación también.

La hija vió como se alejaba la figura de aquel hombre, alto, vestido con un abrigo café largo, y aquel icónico sombrero del tipo expedicionario. Él abordó un vehículo que lo estaba esperando y partió. Holly emprendió camino al distrito comercial para hacer las compras necesarias para agasajar a esta especial visita.

La convención se llevaba a cabo en un gran centro de eventos de 2 pisos. Allí, en la terraza superior, Joseph hizo su presentación. Luego, bajó al primer piso, a ver los stands (lol xDD) de diferentes empresas, se dirigió a la de Joestar Real Estate para ver si todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Ha habido postulantes? Si no llega nadie, será mejor que nos olvidemos de la subsidiaria japonesa para Joestar Real Estate – le dijo Joseph al encargado del stand de su empresa.

- No se preocupe, jefe. Han llegado muchas postulaciones e incluso hemos hecho un par de entrevistas. Por cierto, ¿por qué busca establecer una sucursal en este país?

- No lo sé… quizás quiero tener motivos para ver a mi hija y a mi nieto más seguido. Por cierto –dijo Joseph de repente, dando un vistazo rápido al puesto - nuestro stand destaca bastante.

- ¡Por supuesto, jefe! ¡El stand representa el poder y la presencia, lo es todo! Un stand bien constituido es la clave para el éxito.

- ¿El stand es poder y presencia, eh? Recordaré bien esa palabra entonces.

- ¿Disculpe…? – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? – respondió el veterano usuario Hamon.

Una joven muchacha de cabello negro y largo, vestida formalmente enteramente de negro, con falda ajustada hasta las rodillas, un elegante blazer y una camisa blanca con líneas oscuras, se dirigía a él. Cargaba una gran carpeta con documentos. El Joestar se quedó en silencio mirándola, percibiendo instintivamente que aquella comunicación no era casualidad. Luego de unos momentos, ella finalmente dijo :

- ¿Sería tan amable de recibir mi currículum?

- Por aquí, seño-

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – interrumpió Joseph a su empleado – Dígame señorita, ¿es usted universitaria?

- Sí, pero antes dígame, por casualidad es usted… ¿Joseph Joestar?

- El que viste y calza – respondió Joseph, sonriendo, inclinando hacia adelante su sombrero. - ¿Su nombre, señorita?

- Tomoko. Higashikata Tomoko.

Joseph y la chica conversaron largamente, y no solo de trabajo. Por alguna razón, se formó una atmósfera entre ambos. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron más de 4 horas de conversa, entre cafés, dulces y sodas.

- Creo que los entes y las cosas terminan por atraerse. No sé si es destino, pero estoy segura de que hay cosas que deben suceder.

- Comparto eso. Definitivamente hay energías que se atraen. Además, noto que su vocabulario es nutrido como para ser tan joven, señorita Higashikata.

- Por favor, tan sólo dígame Tomoko.

Terminada la convención y la feria laboral, Joseph y Tomoko estaban sentados en una mesita tomando café en un casino provisorio a las afueras del recinto, mientras un grupo de gente desarmaba todo. Atardecía.

- No entiendo. Vine buscando un trabajo, pero parece que encontré a un amigo nuevo.

- No sé cómo fue que terminamos hablando de entes...

- Usted es todo un personaje, señor Joestar.

- No exagere – rió él.

- Apuesto que es un caballero que tiene muchas historias interesantes.

- Veamos… - dijo él, mirando el cielo – si le dijera que perdí un brazo luchando contra un semi-dios, sobreviví a la erupción de un volcán, y asistí a mi propio funeral… ¿me creería?

Tomoko río. A su pesar, Joseph también río. Después de las carcajadas…

- Ay, señor Joestar… Al menos, si me cuenta eso, debe ser por un motivo especial.

- También he sobrevivido a 2 accidentes de avión- dijo el en tono misterioso.

- En cualquier caso, me gustaría oír esas historias.

En algún momento, los gestos de Joseph empezaron a llamar la atención de Tomoko.

- Imagino que existe una señora Joestar.

- La hay, claro que la hay… Aunque ahora no nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Por qué? Disculpe la indiscreción.

- Muchas cosas, imagino que el correr del tiempo deteriora todo.

- Pero usted es un hombre mayor y no luce deteriorado.

- Señorita, – dijo Joseph, riendo – creo que me ha adulado mucho el día de hoy.

- Es que nunca pensé que podría sentir empatía con alguien de su edad. Además, es un caballero bastante atractivo.

Joseph frunció el ceño.

- ¿En serio cree eso?

- Claro – respondió Tomoko, sorbiendo su café y mirándolo a los ojos.

Mirando su reloj y exhalando sonoramente, el Joestar se puso de pie.

- Señorita Tomoko, ha sido un agrado conversar con usted. Su currículum es convincente y me ha caído bien, así que tenga por seguro que será considerada en primera preferencia.

- Me siento halagada.

- Si me disculpa, buenas noches.

Ya era de noche. Joseph se alejaba del recinto, cuando oyó :

- ¡Señor Joestar!

Joseph se giró, para ver como la muchacha se le acercaba.

- H- hay un bar muy agradable al que me gustaría que me acompañara…

- Señorita Tomoko, – se disculpó él, sonriendo – me siento agradecido y halagado por su amabilidad, pero el tiempo apremia, tengo una reunión familiar.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento – dijo ella, en tono triste. – Es que esta plática ha estado más allá de mis expectativas…

Con una reverencia y con otra sonrisa, Joseph trató de dar una despedida definitiva. Pero algo lo detuvo. Se sintió transfigurado, y tuvo la sensación de que había alguna cosa que no debía ser pasada por alto. Tomoko, por su parte, hizo un diagnóstico rápido de la situación. Todo indicaba que sentía un flechazo a primera vista. Nunca había sentido tal química.

- Siempre he creído en las buenas sorpresas, señor Joestar. Estoy segura de que si el tiempo en verdad apremiara, no habría desperdiciado estos 10 segundos tratando de despedirse.

- Señorita Tomoko…

- Señor Joestar, sé que es una locura, pero ¿acaso no siente, como yo, que nos hemos conocido por una razón?

La chica no podía apartar sus sentidos del ser que tenía en frente : La masculina fragancia, la tenue esencia de tabaco, aquella barba, poderosa, viril, aquella piel que lejos de parecer envejecida, lucía madura…

- No lo entiendo, señor Joestar – dijo ella, confundida. – No quiero dejar de verlo. Mi cabeza… mi mente no tolera la idea de dejar de verlo.

- Señorita, - se apresuró a afirmar él - tenga por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero, a dejar de verlo, ahora mismo. No quiero que se vaya. No quiero separarme de usted.

Joseph dudó de sus actos un momento. Lo embargaba una sensación extraña : comprendía perfectamente a la chica. Llegó un momento en que no podía dejar de apreciar las delicadas líneas de su cuello, aquellos ojos grandes poco rasgados (algo poco usual en una mujer japonesa), el cintillo, su cabello hacia atrás, aquella boca entreabierta… ¿Por qué reparaba tanto en los detalles corporales de una chica 40 años menor?

- Mi nieto, mi hija y mi yerno me esperan.

- Señor Joestar…

- Tome – dijo él, alcanzándole una tarjeta – dispongo de un aparato telefónico portátil que me acompaña en la mayoría de mis viajes. Si tiene acceso a un discador, siéntase libre de llamarme. Además, estaré unos días en la casa de mi hija, también puede localiz—

- ¡E-e-el departamento que rento está muy cerca de aquí! – sugirió ella, casi como un loco último recurso.

- Por favor, señorita…

- Ya no me diga señorita, por favor, tan sólo dígame Tomoko.

- Es muy tarde, y—

- ¡Sé que también lo siente! Por favor, no huya de esto. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero puedo sentirlo.

- ¿A qué se refiere…?

- Hay una química muy fuerte aquí, señor Joestar, y esto es algo serio. ¿Por qué no iría en serio con esto? Usted es un hombre mayor.

Un hombre mayor. Un viejo. Aquello dejó marca en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón. Sólo era un viejo. ¿Qué iba a tener que ver él con ella?

Ella notó el triste brillo y la mirada desviada del Joestar, y le dijo :

- Le juro que no logro entender… tan sólo sé que—

Ella finalmente lo abrazó.

- Siento que hay algo que tiene que suceder, quizás usted es un antiguo conocido, quizás usted sea mi mejor amigo, o el amor de mi vida, no sé, pero por favor no me deje sola hoy…

Él estaba desconcertado. Aquel pequeño cuerpo que lo abrazaba le recordaba al de su hija, y al de su esposa. Siempre fue un hombre de proporciones. Eso quizás hizo que las personas del otro género vieran en él un ente protector.

- Es evidente que nos hemos llevado demasiado bien hoy, Tomoko. Pero me temo que tu joven mente está jugándote algún truco.

- Se acabó.

Tomoko agarró fuertemente de la mano a Joseph y lo obligó a caminar con ella.

- ¿A- adónde me llevas?

- Iremos al departamento. Esta química debe resolverse ya.

Joseph se resignó, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que esta chica fuera tan especial? Era cierto, muy cierto que él también sentía que no debían separarse.

- Disculpe si luce un poco desordenado. No esperaba que alguna vez alguien viniera…

Era un departamento bastante modesto. Una entrada breve, una cocina a un lado, un pequeño living de 3 piezas, y al bajar una pequeña escalera de 3 escalones, se llegaba a una cama sencilla. No era de extrañar de una chica en sus 20, probablemente aún dependiente de sus padres.

- Esta tensión… esta tensión es tan agradable – dijo ella de repente, sin miedo a guardar sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que espera que haga aquí?

- No lo sé – dijo ella, respirando fuertemente – lo único que sé es que quiero verlo más de cerca.

Ella lo instó a sentarse en el sillón grande, y luego de ir a colocarse una falda más cómoda y una blusa sencilla, ella se dispuso a su lado, de rodillas, mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

- No voy a mentirle. Hay algo de atracción aquí. Y no creo que usted sea demasiado obtuso como para no haberlo notado.

Joseph bajó la mirada.

- Voy a ser sincera contigo, Tomoko… Sí, hay algo que también percibo, pero por favor recuerda que soy un hombre casado con más de 40 años de matrimonio… tengo una hija, un nieto. ¿Qué podrías querer de un hombre como yo?

- Descubrámoslo, Joseph.

- ¿Eh?

Sí. Ella lo había llamado Joseph.

- Descubrámoslo.

- No se haga la idea equivocada de que tendré un affaire con una muchacha tantos años menor.

- ¿Affaire? Joseph, esta química, esta sensación… no es un simple encontrón. De hecho ni siquiera sé si es amor… Sólo sé que algo debe ocurrir entre nosotros, y mi espíritu me dice que debo ser responsable con aquello.

- ¿Q- qué es lo que quieres?

- No lo sé, tan sólo no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Joseph. Joseph, Joseph, Joseph…

Tomoko aproximó su rostro hacia él, a medida que disminuía el volumen con el que pronunciaba su nombre. Estaban muy cerca. El antiguo guerrero sucumbió al deseo, al sentir aquella esencia que emergía de la boca de la muchacha. Aquel aliento fresco, puro, algo dulce, y virgen, lo adormeció placenteramente.

- Joseph, ¿si te beso te enojarás?

- Si me besas… si me besas… mi vida cambiará para siempre.

Él sintió miedo. Era muy cierto que su vida iba a cambiar. Pero no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

- Joseph. Estando así, tan cerca, he comprobado con nuestra química y con el latir de nuestros cuerpos, que nuestro deseo mutuo… debe existir.

Dicho esto, Tomoko depositó un tierno beso en los gruesos labios de Joseph. Casi como un beso inocente, de niños, ella mantuvo sus labios en contacto con los de aquel hombre fornido que había llamado su atención. Sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, con las manos entre sus piernas, ella le seguía besando, más firmemente. Se inclinó para imprimir incluso más fuerza. El sillón crujió. Joseph tomó a la chica por los hombros y se separó. Lucía agitado.

- Yo, yo nunca…

- ¿Qué sucede, Joseph?

Ella intuyó algo.

- Joseph, no me digas que…

Ciertamente, él actuaba como si…

- ¿Nunca habías besado… a otra mujer?

Suzie Q era la única mujer que conocía los labios y el cuerpo de Joseph.

- No me lo puedo creer. Acaso… aparte de su esposa, ¿nunca ha…?

- Nunca he estado con otra mujer – confesó él finalmente, apartando la mirada.

Entonces fue cuando el deseo finalmente triunfó en el control de Tomoko. Estaba ante una especie de espectáculo único, en el que estaba con el famosísimo rey de los bienes raíces, un hombre con atractivo conocido que manifestaba la timidez de un adolescente con poca experiencia en el amor.

Encontrar a un hombre maduro, guapo, con nula experiencia con otras mujeres, era similar a encontrar a un veinteañero virgen.

Lo siguiente fue más abrupto. Tomoko desplazó rápidamente su pierna derecha por sobre Joseph, para quedar sentada sobre él. Sintió picazón en sus manos cuando palpó aquella barba, al besarlo, ahora más apasionadamente, con mucha más saliva involucrada. Joseph era definitivamente un fruto madurado, añejado, perfecto. El interior de su boca no se percibía como algo envejecido, muy por el contrario, era el sabor de algo preparado con tiempo.

Joseph, repentinamente, alcanzó el teléfono que estaba en el mueble contiguo. Sin dejar su posición, discó una rápida sucesión de números.

- Dame con el turno de hoy de gestión de SPW... Sí, urgente... No, no me des con ellos. Mejor trata de comunicarte con mi hija. Dile que he tenido que resolver algo, nada grave, pero importante. Volveré mañana temprano sin falta.

Tomoko sonrió por primera vez desde que empezó el extraño asunto, y de manera feliz lo besó nuevamente. Con un gesto pícaro hizo ascender su falda por sobre sus muslos, cosa de estar más cómoda. También hizo presión hacia abajo, y sintió algo vivo que trataba de emerger hacia ella. Con pulsos sensuales, ella ocupó la boca del hombre, rodeando con sus brazos aquel fornido cuello. Joseph dirigió sus manos hacia los pequeños pero redondeados glúteos de la chica. Lamentablemente el placer no era completo : no podía sentir con una de sus manos. Pero eso no fue freno para el hervor de sus instintos. En un momento, el fragor químico fue tanto que sintió que algo emergía de su cuerpo. Unos breves destellos morados iluminaron brevemente el oscuro ambiente, al tiempo que una especie de enredadera de color morado era emitida por sus brazos. Joseph tuvo miento ante esta fantasmagórica escena, pero Tomoko pareció disfrutarlo : estas espinas recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, provocándole breves pero destellantes impulsos. Ella estaba tan absorta en el deseo, que la bizarra situación poco le importó. Creyó en la magia, creyó en el semidios, en los accidentes de avión y en el volcán. Esta unión bestial era algo que tenía que pasar.

Abandonando todo decoro, ella se separó de él, se puso de pie, lo tomó de las manos, y lo condujo hasta su cama. A medio camino ya se habían deshecho de sus vestimentas.

La universitaria salivó animalmente al ver en camiseta y en boxer al maduro. La edad no había hecho mella en aquel cuerpo que se quisiera cualquier joven. Ella, sin falda, en calzones y solo con la blusa puesta, tomó la determinación de ir más lento. Esto había que disfrutarlo. Ella se recostó a la izquierda de él, y acarició su pecho mientras besaba su cuello. Soltó un par de risitas cuando sintió que la barba le picaba. Luego de los arrumacos, ella hizo descender su mano por la geografía física de aquél que derrotó a Cars, e indagó con su mano bajo la ropa interior. Allí estaba… erguido, con energía, bravura, y experiencia. Al tacto, el miembro vibró. Era poroso, tibio, pero no se sentía desagradable. Con lentitud, ella retiró aquella asta de su encierro. Olía exquisito y daba gusto a la vista, como una figura griega o un monumento natural formado con los años. Lo masajeó para disfrutarlo. Elevó la vista hacia el hombre. Él se dejó controlar, y permitió en todo momento que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Ya ciega de lujuria, intensificó el masaje, buscando incluso más dureza y humedad. Cuando el movimiento empezó a generar sonidos húmedos, Tomoko no pudo evitar gemir por sí misma, de placer, ante el sublime espectáculo. Lo masturbó ferozmente, hasta que se cansó. El aroma de su masculinidad llegó hasta su olfato. En este exacto punto, sólo restaba uno de sus sentidos que no habían disfrutado de la privacidad de Joseph : su gusto. Sin ningún reparo, y francamente sin experiencia alguna con aquel movimiento en específico, ella introdujo la virilidad del guerrero en su boca. Fue tanto el arrebato de sensaciones que se sintió mareada. No alcanzó a cerrar los ojos cuando sus pupilas simplemente se desplazaron hacia arriba, debido al placer. Aquel sabor, hasta ahora desconocido, era francamente un lugar varios pisos más arriba del paraíso. Aquella labor le tomó por lo menos 10 minutos de entender. En todo este rato, todo lo que había hecho Joseph era dejarse invadir.

Pero la chica buscaba el galardón máximo, y con prisa se sentó sobre el poderoso varón. Encajóse en la turgencia con sumo cuidado. No era virgen, pero para ella, lo que acontecía era un descubrimiento nuevo. Olvidando todas las precauciones antinatales, ella buscó el placer máximo embistiendo el cuerpo de Joseph. Éste reaccionó por fin, al ver la hermosa cara de la chica teñida de rubor, con su cabello alborotado. El aliento de ella le llegaba directamente en la cara, y era una sensación exquisita, era sólo una niña… hasta que la perversión lo invadió por fin y tomó parte del asunto. Cogió ambos glúteos de la chica, y los aprisionó contra sí, como si tratara de fusionarse con ella. La hizo librarse de la blusa. Sus pechos bailaban al compás de las embestidas. No eran ni pequeños ni grandes, y de hecho calzaban perfectamente con el tamaño de su mano.

- Esto significa… esto significa… - decía ella entre gemidos – que estoy hecha para ti, Joseph, soy de tu talla, mis pechos, mi interior, todo encaja para ti…

Repentinamente, luego de juguetear y disfrutar al máximo los pechos de Tomoko, Joseph la cogió de la cintura, y acercó la zona pélvica de la chica hasta su cara. Ella acabó con las rodillas sobre la almohada, con la cabeza de Joseph a milímetros de su entrepierna. Ella hizo el gesto lento de sentarse sobre la boca del Joestar, y obtuvo lo que quería : el empezó a trabajar con su lengua en sus áreas sensibles. No recordaba la última vez que hizo aquello con su esposa, pero lo cierto que aquello era una experiencia totalmente nueva. El sabor de un clítoris joven, de un sabor pesado pero suave a la vez, salado. El interior de la chica era otra cosa. Era tierna, casi como si no hubiera rugosidad alguna. Su lengua penetró hasta donde más pudo, y realizó ciertas contorsiones para generar algún placer. La muchacha respondió con breves sacudidas, como si fueran electrochoques. Ella temía emitir algún olor desagradable, pero en verdad aquello era lo que más agradó a Joseph. Era una esencia pesada, intensa, muy agradable, casi feromonal. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el olor que difundía una vulva fuera tan agasajador. Suzie Q no contaba con una característica similar. Esto era definitivamente lo que llamaban química.

Luego de realizarle sexo oral por un par de minutos, el simplemente tomó el mando. Hizo que ella se inclinara, quedando con la mejilla derecha completamente hundida en la almohada, y la tomó por la cintura para levantar su retaguardia. Sus glúteos, desde aquella perspectiva lucían perfectos, aunque no eran de gran tamaño. Él, ya estaba ebrio de lujuria cuando se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del espectáculo que significaba ver su miembro entre aquellos glúteos, buscando la entrada a la flor de la joven. En unos momentos, él veía palpitar las nalgas de la chica contra su cuerpo al poseerla. Nuevamente, el olor de la privacidad de Tomoko invadió su olfato. Los ruidos húmedos eran intensos. Era todo sublime.

Joseph sentía como sus rodillas se hundían en la cama, así que probó otra posición. Simplemente hizo que ella quedara boca arriba, y nuevamente la tuvo. Voluntariamente ella desplazó su pierna izquierda encima del hombro del Joestar, y el choque de cuerpos fue creciendo en intensidad y velocidad. Tomoko ya había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido. Pero había uno especial que estaba esperando… el de él.

- Sin miramientos, por favor…

- No, no puedo hacer eso – respondió él entre gemidos, ante la insinuación.

Pero ella volvió a bajar su pierna izquierda, y con un movimiento totalmente improvisado, aprisionó al varón. Cruzó los pies encima de los glúteos de Joseph, impidiéndole retirarse, y forzó unos movimientos que finalmente lo hicieron liberar su marca. A medida que él alcanzaba el máximo, las zarzas moradas hicieron una nueva aparición. La radio reloj del velador se encenció. Sonaba una canción de Deep Purple.

Tomoko percibió claramente el flujo de líquidos dentro de su cuerpo, y fue una experiencia plena. Librándose finalmente, Joseph cayó hacia atrás, aún rígido. Tomoko, ya satisfecha, quiso continuar sólo por perversión.

- Esto aún no ha terminado – dijo ella, mientras con sus pies rodeaba el miembro de Joseph, masajéandolo, aprontándolo para el segundo round…

Joseph miró al techo. ¿Esto iba a continuar? Su mirada acusaba tristeza. Pero no cualquier tristeza : se sentía triste porque se encontraba culpable de querer sentirse feliz de haber conocido a Tomoko. No quería sentirse contento. Él creía que no lo merecía.

Higashikata Tomoko volvió a poseer incontables a Joseph Joestar incontables veces aquella noche.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Joseph ya se había marchado. Tomoko sentía partidas ciertas áreas de su cuerpo, como si un líquido espeso y masculino se hubiera secado con el propio calor de su cuerpo. Ahora lo recordaba, había sido una agitada noche.

La chica alcanzó el blazer que estaba tirado bajo la cama. Buscó la tarjeta que le había dado Joseph. Lo llamaría aquel mismo día, para concertar un nuevo encuentro…

Pero, con el avance de los días, los encuentros se fueron distanciando unos de otros, hasta que Tomoko simplemente no supo más de Joseph Joestar. Joestar Real Estate nunca abrió una sucursal en Japón. Y el teléfono de contacto dejó de funcionar. Joseph se había alejado voluntariamente de la muchacha. La sensación de culpa era terrible. No podía soportarla.

Al tiempo, Tomoko, triste y resignada, decidió continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Hasta que ciertas hinchazones en sus pechos y algunas náuseas le hicieron visitar al doctor.

Tomoko mira hacia el cielo, afuera de la clínica. Parecía que había encontrado la respuesta a aquello que buscaba. Entonces, se impuso tomar una decisión. Absorta aún en el cielo, decidió que al bajar la mirada y dar el primer paso para volver a casa ya tendría determinado si sonreír y ser feliz, o amargarse y llorar.

Bajó la vista. Y sonrió.

- Tengo que sonreír, por el momento… por los dos.

Frotó su abdomen con cariño. Caminó a casa. Y decidió que iba a ser una madre como ninguna.


End file.
